2017 FIFA Confederations Cup squads
The following is a list of squads for each nation who will compete at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia from 17 June to 2 July 2017, as a prelude to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Each squad consists of 23 players, three of which have to be goalkeepers. Replacement of injured players is permitted until 24 hours before the team's game. Players marked © were named as captain for their national team. Group A Russia Manager: Stanislav Cherchesov |caps=96|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=19|goals=6|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Arsenal Tula|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club= Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=73|goals=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=37|goals=5|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} New Zealand Manager: Anthony Hudson |caps=15|goals=0|club=Unterhaching|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Whitecaps FC 2|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=PAS Giannina|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=SuperSport United|clubnat=RSA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=42|goals=4|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=47|goals=19|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=53|goals=24|club=Borneo|clubnat=IDN}} |caps=32|goals=5|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Braintree Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=PEC Zwolle|clubnat=NED}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Auckland City|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Central Coast Mariners|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=RKC Waalwijk|clubnat=NED}} Portugal Manager: Fernando Santos |age= |caps=59|goals=0|club=Sporting|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=90|goals=11|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=82|goals=4|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |age= |caps=13|goals=0|club=Zenit|clubnat=RUS}} |age= |caps=19|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |age= |caps=23|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} (c)|age= |caps=139|goals=73|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |age= |caps=98|goals=7|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=7|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=0|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=33|goals=1|club=Sporting|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=21|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=108|goals=23|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |age= |caps=6|goals=0|club=Sporting|clubnat=POR}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=65|goals=8|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |age= |caps=19|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Sporting|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=16|goals=0|club=Sporting|clubnat=POR}} Mexico Manager: Juan Carlos Osorio Jesus Corona withdrew from the squad due to injury and were replaced by Jurgen Damm. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=139|goals=18|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=43|goals=1|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=51|goals=5|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=34|goals=8|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=51|goals=10|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=95|goals=18|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=53|goals=16|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=78|goals=0|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=91|goals=47|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=78|goals=2|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=52|goals=4|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=136|goals=24|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=55|goals=23|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} Group B Cameroon Manager: Hugo Broos |caps=31|goals=0|club=Sevilla Atlético|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Žilina|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Rheindorf Altach|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=50|goals=8|club=Lorient|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|goals=16|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Panionios|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Henan Jianye|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Metz|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Oostende|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Heart of Midlothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Spartak Trnava|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Angers|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Alcorcón|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Progresso|clubnat=ANG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Mjøndalen|clubnat=NOR}} Chile Manager: Juan Antonio Pizzi |caps=112|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|goals=3|club=Sport Recife|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=88|goals=3|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=108|goals=37|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=88|goals=22|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Huachipato|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=70|goals=32|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=San Lorenzo|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=32|goals=4|club=Internacional|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=90|goals=6|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=99|goals=7|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=101|goals=3|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Palestino|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=56|goals=7|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=53|goals=1|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} Australia Manager: Ange Postecoglou Brad Smith and Mile Jedinak withdrew from the squad due to injury and were replaced by Alex Gersbach and James Jeggo. |age= |caps=32|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |age= |caps=8|goals=0|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN}} |age= |caps=2|goals=0|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |age= |caps=96|goals=48|club=Melbourne City|clubnat=AUS}} |age= |caps=55|goals=5|club=Baniyas|clubnat=UAE}} |age= |caps=0|goals=0|club=Paços de Ferreira|clubnat=POR}} |age= |caps=40|goals=5|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |age= |caps=14|goals=1|club=Bristol City|clubnat=ENG}} |age= |caps=23|goals=6|club=Luzern|clubnat=SWI}} |age= |caps=51|goals=4|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |age= |caps=2|goals=0|club=Darmstadt 98|clubnat=GER}} |age= |caps=7|goals=0|club=Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |age= |caps=23|goals=5|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |age= |caps=28|goals=4|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |other=|age= |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sturm Graz|clubnat=AUT}} |age= |caps=12|goals=2|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |age= |caps=0|goals=0|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED}} |age= |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sydney|clubnat=AUS}} |age= |caps=19|goals=0|club=Guizhou Hengfeng Zhicheng|clubnat=CHN}} |age= |caps=23|goals=3|club=Jiangsu Suning |clubnat=CHN}} |age= |caps=25|goals=5|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |age= |caps=10|goals=1|club=Burton Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |age= |caps=24|goals=6|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} Germany Manager: Joachim Löw Leroy Sané and Diego Demme withdrew from the squad due to injury and Sané was replaced by Amin Younes. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=3|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} Player representation By club By club nationality Nations in italics are not represented by their national teams in the finals. External links *FIFA Confederations Cup Brazil 2017 at FIFA.com Category:FIFA Confederations Cup squads Squads